The invention relates to a chain for mounting on a vehicle tire, in particular a sliding block (anti-skid) chain, having a chain mesh which in the installed state of the chain is arranged at least on the tread of a vehicle tire and has a number of chain strands, each being formed from a number of chain links, each link having essentially straight longitudinal legs parallel to one another and being connected to one another at their ends by connecting elements, in particular connecting rings, and the chain links of the chain strands in the mounted state of the chain or placed on the tread in alternating positive and negative angles with respect to the tread, wherein wear elements are provided on chain links.